


Raindrops On Roses and Whiskers On Karkat

by EvanIsADemon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Collars, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Smut, davekat - Freeform, kitten!karkat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanIsADemon/pseuds/EvanIsADemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drama students Dave Strider and Karkat Vantas both go to see a production of The Sound of Music for extra credit & shenanigans ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 5/16/16  
> THis is my first fic of any length, so I will probably need encouragement. comments are great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat hears about an extra credit opportunity for drama class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is the actual first chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy it. I am gonna update once a week hopefully? We shall see

You sigh. Your name is Karkat Vantas and you are halfway through the first semester of Drama 201. Today class starts at 9 AM, meaning you had to get up at the ass crack of dawn. You love this class, but it is too early and some of the people in here really piss you off, that asshole with shades walking towards you for instance. Admittedly, Dave is hot and you have stared at him a few times, but for fuck’s sake, his ego is the size of Canada.

“Stupid Strider.” You mumble as he slides into the seat in front of you. You jump in alarm when the bell rings and Professor Nyx strolls in casually, nudging the door closed with her hip.

“Alright, I know you all are tired-“ She begins.

“Damn straight!” Calls out John, a skinny, painfully naïve raven-haired kid, from next to Dave. Dave gasps dramatically and passes his hand over his eyes in mock offense. 

“I believe you mean damn gay.” Dave says to John’s already rolling eyes. Nyx sighs good-naturedly and continues with the class. 

“However, I think you all will be quite excited to know that today we start the unit on Musical Theatre! I hope….” Nyx keeps talking, but you tune her out, distracted by Dave’s running commentary.   
“I literally have a boner for the unit on Musical Theatre, that’s how excited I am.” Dave whispers to John, and you stifle a giggle. Suddenly, instead of a brown undercut with bleached blonde curls on top, you find yourself staring at a black pair of aviators.

“Like what you see?” Dave says with a smirk, pulling down his shades just enough so that you can see him wink. Your cheeks heat up.

“I wasn’t- I was just-” What the fuck. You were not expecting this and you are not prepared to respond.

You huff angrily, “Not my fault you decided to sit your pretentious ass in front of me.” Dave raises an eyebrow and opens his mouth to say something, only to be interrupted by John. “Dave, stop bothering him! I am actually trying to pay attention!” John whines and Dave turns back around, leaving you to pointedly look anywhere but at him.

“Some of you may be interested to know that you do have an opportunity for additional points. There will be a performance of The Sound of Music next week that you can attend for extra credit. The director has graciously agreed to let students from this class in free, as she is aware that you all are broke,” Laughs and words of agreement echo around the room. You laugh. Not only do you love this musical, but you wouldn't mind some extra credit.

“If any of you are interested, please see me after class” 

She then launches into the history of the musical and its importance. An hour later the bell rings and the class is dismissed. You take your time putting your books and laptop into your brown messenger bag, a surprisingly cool gift from your older brother, Kankri. You sling it over your shoulder and make your way to the front of the room to wait by your professor’s desk. To your surprise, Dave is standing there, leaning against the desk. You blink. Shit. He is really fucking tall, towering over you slouched. 

“What the f-“ You start.

“Only two of you? Well I must admit I am a bit disappointed,” Professor Nyx sighs. “If you would kindly send me an email, I will write you notes by next class.”

“Hold on, I’ll do it right now.” Dave says, pulling out his phone from the back pocket of his faded jeans. You follow his movements with your eyes, and they linger there for half a second too long and you can only hope he doesn’t notice. He types rapidly on his screen for a minute and then returns the phone to his pocket with a triumphant smile.   
“Done” 

To: lnyx@skaia.edu  
From: dstrider@skaia.edu  
Subject: That musical thing

Hey Pro. N,  
So me and karkles (shit thats a cute nickname) are goin to that musical, you were gonna write us notes or something  
-D. Strider

 

Professor Nyx opens her laptop and pulls up her email. She scans it quickly and then snorts.

“Well I suppose it serves the purpose.” She says with a sparkle in her eye. Your brows knit in confusion.

“Let me see!” You demand, “Sorry.” You quickly say to Professor Nyx’s raised eyebrow. She smiles and turns the screen toward you. You read it, cheeks heating up quickly. You whirl around.

“DO NOT CALL ME THAT!” You practically yell. He laughs and Professor N stifles one. You storm from the room furiously, cheeks burning. 

“Wait!” Dave calls, running after you. By now you are in the hall. You spin around and face the essentially 6 ft asshole. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT DOUCHEMUFFIN?! ISN’T ENOUGH THAT YOU EMBARRASS ME IN FRONT OF PROFESSOR NYX AND NOW YOU ASSAULT MY EARS WITH YOUR VOICE HERE?! YOUR LOAD GAPER IS AN ENDLESS WATERFALL OF ASININE HORSE SHIT. OH LOOK BLESSED SILENCE. IT MUST BE BECAUSE MY EARS ARE FUCKING BLEEDING.”

He barks out a surprised laugh and throws up his hands defensively.

“Woah bro, calm your shouty ass- which I mean, by the way, not too bad.” He winks at you again and you feel your stomach fly all the way into your fucking throat and do some shitty parkour. You open and close your mouth but are too shocked to properly respond.

He laughs “I was gonna ask if you want to go to that musical together? I mean, since we are both going anyways, I thought maybe we could…” He trails off. You blink, once again too shocked to come up with an immediate reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Dave Strider and you may just have fucked up your chances at getting a date with the hot shouty guy. You attempt to backtrack smoothly and fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who read the first chapter and were super excited for the next one, if there was anyone (aside from KinkshamingMyself) I AM SO FUCKING SORRY.  
> I got caught up in some personal issues and I finally got my shit together and I wrote you all a second chapter and I am working on the third.  
> I will be honest, it is senior year and that means I will be super busy. On top of that, I work and I volunteer, so I can not promise any consistent update schedule and for that i am sorry 
> 
> ANYWAYS I hope you all enjoy this bullshit

You are Dave Strider and you may just have fucked up your chances at getting a date with the hot shouty guy. You attempt to backtrack smoothly and fail.

“Or not, I mean, I get it, you don’t know me”

You reach up to scratch your head, and then swiftly redirect and adjust your shades so as not to seem nervous. Striders do not get nervous. Who said anything about nervous. You are so chill that Jack Frost is currently trying to sue you. You do not have time for this lawsuit right now.

“Well yeah” He says “I don’t know you, you’re just some prick in shades who sits in front of me.”

You try to hide your disappointment, but you know your shoulders slump a little. You definitely should not have said the thing about his ass and now he probably thinks you only want him for a lay, which you wouldn’t mind, especi- NO. You are not going there now. You have to focus.

“Right, yeah, sorry” 

Nice job fucking that one up dumbass

“Later I guess” 

You mumble and toss up your hand in a wave and move to turn around.

“I didn’t say no!” 

He says, taking a step toward you.

“We could hang out before we go, in your dorm or whatever” he mutters. You raise an eyebrow.

“Just to make sure you aren’t a complete and utter pile of shit” he tacks on hastily.

Sweet, yes, this is great.

“Why my room bro?”

He huffs, and his cheeks redden a bit.  
“My room is a giant fucking mess”  
“So basically, we are going to my dorm because you don’t want to have to do the laundry afterwards” 

You smirk. Yep that was smooth, 10 points for D. Stride. His nose wrinkles in confusion for a minute and holy mother of fuck if that isn’t the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. Then Karkat realizes what you implied and his face gets red. You can’t tell if it is anger or something else entirely.

“WHAT THE HELL YOU BRAINDEAD FUCKMUFFIN. IS THERE SOMETHING IN THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS THAT CAUSES YOU TO MAKE INNUENDOS EVERY 5 MINUTES? WAS SOME POOR, MALFUNCTIONING GLAND IN YOUR WRECK OF A BRAIN TWISTED IN SOME HIDEOUS CHILDHOOD ACCIDENT THAT HAS SINCE MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO GO WITHOUT SAYING ONE FOR ANY EXTENDED PERIOD OF TIME?!” 

Wow. This guy can really paint a vivid picture. You like him more and more by the second. 

“Wow kitkat that is quite the image. It may have been my brother’s untimely death, shit man I never thought of that. Thanks dude, now I know why I’m all fucked up”

He stops in his tracks, mouth hanging open and eyes getting wider, all the color draining out of his face. Maybe you should not have said that. 

“Oh shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I’m such an asshole…” 

He continues insulting himself and you have to cut him off.

“Karkat, it’s okay.  
“Stupid fucking thoughtless dick monkey-”  
“DUDE. It’s fine. 

Wow you did not peg this kid for having self-esteem problems. You want to wrap him up in a blanket and cuddle him and FUCK. Wow you sure took that way further than was needed. You took that and ran with it. Ran a damn marathon and then kept going.  
You step towards him with a sigh and take his hand. 

“Come on man, I’ll show you to my crib” 

You wink at him and he rolls his eyes, but you also see the color return to his face.  
What should take you ten minutes, takes about 30 because karkat insists on going out of his way to stop at every Pokéstop on the way. So, a half hour later and 30 pokéballs heavier, you find yourself back at your dorm room. You search your pockets and after panicking for a moment, triumphantly produce your key. You unlock the door and swing it open wide. 

“Welcome to my digs. You may close your mouth and take off your shoes. I may not be neat but who the fuck wears shoes in a house man”  
He rolls his eyes and takes off his shoes, eyes on his phone. Right before he takes off his other shoe, his phone buzzes and he gasps. 

“HOLY SHIT THERE’S A PIKACHU DOWN THE HALL”  
Before you can say anything he drops his bag and runs out into the hall with one shoe on. You yank your phone out of your pocket and chase him. This was not how you were expecting this to go but damn it he gets so excited when he sees a pokémon, you just can’t help it

“SHIT WAIT UP”  
He is standing the middle of the hall, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth in concentration. 

You wait till the pikachu comes up and you catch it on the first try with an ultraball. You smirk and turn to tell him.

“So how’s it goin karkles?” 

“I HAVE USED 5 POKEBALLS AND I A- HOLY SHIT I GOT IT! I GOT IT!!!”

He jumps excitedly and you kiss any shred of doubt that you are head over heels for this shouty kid goodbye and wish it a good life. The hood on his head twitches strangely and you raise your eyebrows and look at it pointedly. His eyes flash with… fear? You can’t be sure because it’s gone as fast as it appears. 

“WHAT DO YOU WANT ASSLAMP” 

His voice definitely wavers, so you let it go, but tuck it into the ask-him-after-I-get-him-drunk file. You smirk.

“I knew you were looking at my ass during last block”

His face turns bright red and then he takes a deep breath, looks straight at you and smirks. 

Well shit.

“You can’t really blame me, can you?” 

It takes all of your self-control to not blush like some fucking anime schoolgirl. All of it. Instead you stare coolly back at him and match the smirk but holy shit, his eyes are this intense golden amber color with an insane depth that you suspect has something to do with contacts and fuuuuck you are melting. You lean in close, pulling your trademark sunglasses down onto the bridge of your nose so that he can see when you glance down at his lips. 

“I suppose not, so I have to ask-” 

He looks eager, so you pause for dramatic effect

“Are you gay?”


End file.
